


Decisions

by Jane57821_6



Series: Island Living [2]
Category: Paixao TV Terina
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6





	Decisions

The day dawned bright and sunny with a light breeze rustling through the trees. They planned on going to the monthly farmer's market today. While out and about the previous day, it was all everyone talked about. It will be a good opportunity to meet lots of people and pick up specialty foods.

"I'm glad we are going to the farmer's market. I feel like a home cooked meal."

"Same here. Although I'll eat anything." She poked her tongue out between her index and middle finger.

"And eat it right. Don't move." Marina walked over and ran the back of her hand up and down the two fingers and sucked her tongue. "You have such long fingers, have I told you that before?" Teresa shook her head no. "Well yes, you do and I like how they feel inside me."

"Omg. Who is this and what have you done with my Marina?"

"I'm still here."

"I'm not sure. What did you have in mind, for the meal?"

"Something to really get our tongue into."

"That's it, I won't ask any more questions."

"How about fish?"

"Excellent choice, I can't wait."

"I have to figure out spices and such from what's available."

"You're the expert. I can make a few things but I don't have a grasp of it like I'm sure you do."

"It takes years and years of practice as with most things."

"Most things indeed. On the other hand, you're a fast learner."

"You make it easy."

"Cooking comes easy for me when I'm inspired otherwise, I find it tedious. I like experimenting with new recipes but don't always follow directions to the letter. Except in bed."

"I'm shocked, shocked I tell ya. Here's a list that we can follow, loosely."

"Sure ... You're the Chef."

"I am and don't you forget it."

"Never. Come here." Marina went into her arms and reached up for a few kisses.

 

It was busy and loud at the market. They wandered past a few stalls until they found one with an array of vegetables. They tried the sliced tomato samples and picked up some tomatoes, cucumbers and zucchini. Marina picked up a deep red tomato. "Look, it's firm, ripe, yet soft, doesn't have any spots, smells fresh."

"I see. Let me try." She picked a few that met Marina's approval. The same process went into picking the other vegetables. They chatted with the friendly vendors while they shopped and were on first name basis with most of them before they left. Credit to Marina, she was in her element and did most of the talking.

This was a whole new experience for her, lingering and being in the moment. When she shopped, it was like a surgical strike, in and out. "I guess one is never too old to experience new things. Why, not that long ago, I got into a completely new genre of music." Marina placed a few fingers on her lips.

"I know where this is going."

"I won't subject you to my singing, not unless you want me to. And you might enjoy this genre, who knows. I certainly did."

"If you say so. What's next on the list?"

"Cheese, cured meats, olives, capers ... I feel honored you trust me to hold this."

"Stop talking now before you get in trouble. That vendor right there, has most of the items we want."

They weaved their way in and out of the stalls and stands and picked up what they needed tried several samples.

When they had picked up the items on the list, they sat on one of the many benches and drank some juice while they chatted with the locals and listened to music from a band. The last thing they picked up was fish that went into an insulated bag.

 

When they got home, the wine went into the fridge to chill while they put the groceries away. Let's get to work on the fish." Teresa chopped up some peppers and tomatoes. Next, they seasoned the fish which they let marinade. They made some tomato bruschetta that they took outside to enjoy with some wine while waiting on the fish.

After about a half hour, they went back to the kitchen to cook the fish. She sat on a stool by the Island and watched as Marina sautéed the fish, added the other ingredients. Teresa was impressed at how she worked with such an economy of movement. When she felt it was ready she checked it for flakiness.

"Open up."

"I'm shocked babe, no foreplay?"

"You're lucky I'm trying to feed you or I would use my spatula on your behind."

Teresa stuck her butt out. "I might like it." Marina shook her head and put the food in her mouth.

"Mmmmm, good." Teresa closed her eyes and licked her lips. The flavors worked together perfectly, bursting on her taste buds. The sweetness from the peppers, the tanginess from the lime and lemon and the saltiness from the olives.

"Should I leave you two alone?"

"Yes, three is a crowd unless, you're invited."

"What?"

They enjoyed their dinner and talked late into the night and turned in early with plans of going hiking the next day.

Teresa woke up the next morning with a sense of unease. Marina was asleep on her side and she snuggled in close and draped an arm on her tummy. Marina pulled her hand closer and lifted it to her lips for a kiss then held it on her chest. She kissed Marina's shoulder and neck and they both dozed off. They finally made it out of bed a few hours later and had breakfast. After they finished eating and the dishes were put away they lingered over their coffee.

"I'll refill our cups." Teresa went to the kitchen and her phone rang.

Marina called out to her, "Hon it's your phone."

"Coming. Pick it up please."

"Okay. Hello, it's Marina."

"Hi. It's Bé."

"Hi Bé. How are you, how's everyone?"

"Hanging in there, considering. Mom's in the psych hospital now."

"Right, Teresa told me. How's she doing?"

"It's hard but she's tough. I have something to tell Teresa. Is she around?"

"Yes, hold on." Teresa gave Marina her mug and took a sip of hers.

"Here you go babe. She has something to tell you but she wouldn't say what." Marina handed her the phone and looked at her worriedly.

"Okay."

"Hi Bé. How are you? I miss you."

"Miss you too."

"What's up, you sound like you've been crying. Is something wrong ?" Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. She felt in her gut that something was wrong. Marina took one look at put down her cup. She went over to Teresa and rubbed her back, soothingly.

"Well, yes. It's Ana, she was in a an accident and she didn't make it."

"No, no, no. How could this happen, to Ana." Teresa's hands were shaking and she saw Marina mouthing, "what's going on?" and held up a hand.

Teresa relayed what Bé had said and she couldn't believe it. "Oh no."

"Where is the baby and where is Afonso? He must be devastated. Can I speak to him?"

"He's not home. Thiago and I are taking care of the baby, for now."

"I'll call him up after we get off the phone. Please keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. How is mom? She must be worried sick and she's stuck in that awful place. She's going blame herself for this, I just know it."

"No don't say that Teresa. It was an accident. She's trying to stay positive and strong but it's difficult."

"You all need me now. I'll return home."

"No, don't. You'll get arrested if you return. It will only make things worse."

"I'll think about it. Please keep me updated on everything and be strong. I'm counting on you, we all are. I'm sorry I'm not there to help."

"I understand and I'll do my best."

"I love you. I wish .... "

"I know. I love you too." Teresa nodded with tears in her eyes.

Marina took the phone from her and told Bé they would call her soon.

"Teresa, look at me." Teresa looked at her through tears. "You can't go back home. Not right now."

"No. I want to. I have to help Afonso. Bé can't handle all this, she can barely take care of herself. I told her to be strong and watch over everyone but that should be me."

Marina held on to her hands and looked into her eyes. "I know love, Bé is more capable than you think. Give her a chance and she's not alone, Thiago will help her."

Marina was right of course but Teresa didn't want to hear that now and didn't respond. Instead she pulled her hand away and wiped furiously at her tears.

"I need to call Afonso." She walked inside and after trying Afonso's number several times with no response, she felt caged in and decided to go for a walk.

"I'm going out."

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I want to be alone."

"Okay ... I love you."

"I love you too."

 

Teresa left and called Afonso again with no luck. She was getting really worried about him. She walked until she got tired and sat with knees drawn up to her chest and head resting on her knees. Why Ana and why now she was still so young and the baby, would never know its mom. Afonso was so fragile, he would have to grow up fast to take care of his child.

She remembered the night they left which was the last time she had seen Ana -I can't believe she's gone. Had she made the right decision, in moving away for a while and leaving her family to fend for themselves? Time would tell. She won't second guess it. She loved Marina and planned on spending the rest of her life with her. She couldn't start wavering after their first obstacle.

Several hours passed and she slowly made her way home, Marina would be getting worried. Back at the house Marina was pacing and concerned. She knew Teresa needed some space but she had been gone for a while. She was just about to ring her when she heard the door open.

Marina took a few steps toward her and stopped just short of touching her. Teresa had her hands folded over her chest, closed off. She looked her over, checking to make sure she was fine. Teresa looked tired with red rimmed eyes from crying. She wanted to hug her but didn't think that would be welcomed. She will wait. Teresa was sad and frustrated because for the first time, she was unable to help her family.

"Hi."

"Hi. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay." She watched Teresa walk away, head bent and shoulders slumped as if the weight of the world was on her. Her heart was aching. She wiped off a tear and poured herself a drink that she took outside. She stared off into the distance trying not to think about her own losses.

Teresa finished with her shower threw on an old tee and shorts. She didn't see Marina in the living room. She looked out and saw Marina sitting there, playing with her ring. She seemed so lost and alone, because of her. She had been so selfish, thinking only of herself. She was reminded of the fact that Marina had given up everything, to be here with her. Marina was her family too.

Time to face the music. She stood just outside the doors, shuffling her feet hands hanging on her sides.

"I'm sorry love. Can I get a hug?"

"Always." Marina stood up and opened her arms. "Come here."

Teresa walked into her arms and laid her head on her shoulder and hugged her tight.

"Shhh." Marina soothed and rocked her gently. They sat down and Teresa laid her head on Marina's thighs.

Marina ran her hands through her hair, traced her eyebrows, her dimpled chin, her lips. Teresa kissed her finger. She pulled the hand down to rest on her chest.

"Forgive me?"

"Of course. I know you're hurting and worried about our family- they are my family now, too. Please, don't shut me out. Okay?"

"I won't. I got scared about how they would cope without me."

"Give them a chance to work things out without having you as a safety net. If they can't then, we will look into how to help. Together." Teresa nervously played with Marina's ring while she listened.

"Understood ....I'm sorry I was so selfish and didn't think about how this would affect us, in the heat of the moment. I love you." She looked up at Marina as she said that.

"I know and I love you."

They were quiet lost in their thoughts, drawing comfort from the other's presence.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmmm. About how I felt when I woke up after the coma ...." Her voice trailed off.

Teresa hugged her tight. "Will you talk to me about it, when you're ready?"

"Yes. But not today."

"Okay. I don't want you to ever feel like you're alone, not now and not ever. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Yes love." Marina kissed her forehead and ran her hands through Teresa's hair.

She had felt so helpless and had no reason to carry on. Then she met Teresa and she got a new lease on life, her raison d'être. She didn't want to imagine not having Teresa around for that is surely what will happen, if they returned. That was out of the question. Teresa had to come to that realization herself or she would feel trapped, which she seemed to be doing but it would take time. She wanted to go back to bed and restart the day.

The sun had almost set when they went back inside. They had a light fare for dinner and snuggled on the sofa, reading. They were both exhausted after their emotionally draining day and went in to bed early.

Marina laid on her back and Teresa snuggled into her side and laid her head on her chest. "Thanks for taking care of me and being the voice of reason." Teresa reached up and gave her a peck.

"Of course and you're welcome. We will get through this together, one day at a time." Marina massaged her shoulder and played with her hair.

"Yes, we will."

Teresa was up and on the phone early. She finally got hold of Afonso. He was devastated and had almost drowned. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if they had lost him and was thankful for little mercies. More importantly, he acknowledged the fact that he needed help and agreed to go to rehab. His son needed him now more than ever and Teresa wasn't around to pick up the pieces. He insisted she shouldn't risk coming back. She agreed and after talking it over with Marina they wouldn't return. She was available if they needed help especially with the baby. They made plans for them to visit when things settled down.

When they were done getting ready and about to head out of the house, Teresa gave Marina a tight hug.

"What was that for love?"

"Thanks for being so understanding during this trying time love."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. We stick together in good and bad times right?"

"Yes." She gave Marina a kiss. "Ready?"

Marina hooked her hand in the curve of her arm. "As I'll ever be."

Marina had always wanted to do some yoga and never got around to it. They did some research and asked around. They heard good things about this class and signed up. It was sort of a try out and they would only continue, if they liked it. After the class, they would go tubing and maybe stop at the coffee shop. They were relieved to have made it through their first real test after the move and were slowly getting back into their routine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
